


Found

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ON HOLD""Four years have passed since Trilla died. Four years, since Cal destroyed the holocron. As of late, they’ve been as quiet as possible, hoping that the Empire doesn’t catch up to them. . . .""After Cal destroyed the holocron, the Mantis crew is still on the run and in hiding. Looking for a new place to lay low, Cal comes across a destroyed village, a kid, and the sense of paternal responsibility.
Relationships: Cal Kestis & Force Sensitive Kid, Cal Kestis & Merrin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Four years have passed since Trilla died. Four years, since Cal destroyed the holocron. _ I can’t believe it’s been that long _ , Cal thinks,  _ Time really flies by when you’re always busy.  _ As of late, they’ve been as quiet as possible, hoping that the Empire doesn’t catch up to them. Sure, they’ve had some issues with Greez’s  _ old friends _ , but nothing as bad as it was when Cal and his droid, BD-1 were kidnapped. Now, they were at rest on a backwater planet, hiding in an abandoned building. The Mantis was only a mile away from them, hiding in the tall, black cliffs. 

Here, on Venovis, it was a dangerous place, especially for their group. Smugglers and scoundrels swarmed the desolate planets streets, and even after four years in hiding, only one person could go out at a time to get supplies, and sometimes, Merrin didn’t have to be the only one who was able to leave the group. 

As of this moment, Cal was outside, a scarf wrapped around his face to hide his identity. Sure, the scars and red hair might be a giveaway to an enemy, but his vibrant hair was covered, and there were so many people here with ailments and wounds that Cere figured he might not be caught, so she allowed him to escape the suffocating ship, in close quarters with Merrin, as there wasn’t really enough space left on the Mantis with four people and a droid. Sadly, BD-1 wasn’t able to go with Cal into the cold, gloomy air- he would be too noticeable. 

Cal had a bag of dried bantha meat in his hand, walking away from the market stalls when he heard some mumbled, mixed-up voices on his comm link. Cals brow furrowed at the sudden noise, and held the device up to his face, careful not to draw attention to himself. “Is everything okay on your end?” He asked them.

He heard Cere’s voice, tense with her worry. “Cal, don’t run but  _ hurry.  _ We’re getting feedback from Imperial soldiers- talk of checking this system thoroughly.”

“What?” Cal cursed. “We’ve only been here for two weeks! How did they catch up to us this fast?”

“I don’t know Cal, but we need you back on the ship as fast as possible.”

“We still need to get fuel, don’t we? I can get it-”

“There’s no time. If we want to get out under their noses we need to do it now, before they look at every ship on their radar.” Cere told him sternly. “We’ll just have to make it.”

Greez entered their conversation. “Don’t worry kid, I already know a better place to lay low, barely anyone had heard of it because it’s so secluded. It’s the only liveable planet in it’s system, alright? Just get your butt over here so that we can take off.”

“Are you guys already on the ship?” Cal asked in a hushed tone, already walking north towards the cliffs.

“We’re on our way over there- we’ll be on the comm link the whole time, okay? Only talk when you need to. We’ll be waiting.” Cere instructed.

* * *

“How will we get there, if we’re low on fuel?” Merrin asked, looking at their flight path from over Greez’s shoulder.

He waved her off. “We’ll make it! You just have to believe me!” 

BD-1 booped at Merrin as she backed off, and she picked him up to hold him close. “Cal will be here soon, don’t worry.” She told him.

“Captain, whatever you have to do to get us there, do it. We can’t afford to be caught by the Empire.”

He nodded affirmatively. “I know. We’ll be safe there. Besides, there’s a pretty decent trading post on Soyoria.”

“I thought you said no one knew where it was?” Merrin frowned at the lateron.

“Ehh, I said  _ almost  _ no one.” Greez corrected. “Besides, it’s only for the locals.”

Cere sat down in the chair behind him. “Well, why is it decent?”

Greez shrugged. “We can get some fuel there, if we still need it. Maybe even some spare parts for the ship, if we need it.”

“If there’s  _ fuel _ , then that means people go off world, right?” Merrin asked them. “So that means quite a few people would know about this. . . Soyoria. What makes you think it’s safe enough for us?”

“Sure, there may be a few smugglers there,” Cere nodded thoughtfully. “But I trust Greez, we’ll be able to survive there for awhile.”

Greez smiled at her. “Well _thanks_ for that. Besides, the one time I was there, there were decent people all around. It’s _safe_ , I promise!”

“And when was this time you were there?” Merrin inquired suspiciously, her arms crossed.

“Uh.” The lateron faltered. “It was with the Haxion Brood- but!” He pointed a finger in the air. “That was many years ago, and they were only investigating someone there.”

“Is that someone there?” Cere frowned.

“Nah, they killed the guy.”

“Good. Do you see any Imperials on your radar?”

Greez shook his head after giving the screen a quick check. “None yet.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Where  _ is  _ that kid?”

“Right here!” Shouted Cal as he ran inside, shutting the hatch door behind him. His scarf flew behind him, his hair a mess.

“Cal!” Cere said sternly to him as he got a big hug from Merrin, BD-1 beeping excitedly at his feet. “I thought I told you not to run!”

“Nobody saw me,” He affirmed. “I ran the last half mile. It seemed urgent- is everything okay?”

“Just sit your bottom down, kid. We don’t have much fuel left, and the ship has been running for five minutes!” Greez said.

“Exactly why I needed to run.” Cal nodded, letting go of Merrin as he sat down in the cockpit. She seemed hesitant to let go. “Hey, you okay?” He asked her.

“Yes.” She nodded curtly, sitting down as well. “Just worried is all.”

“Don’t worry Merrin, we’ll be safe.”

She hesitated, looking at the floor with a quick nod in agreement.

Cal turned to Cere as the ship jumped into hyperspace. “So? What is the Empire after?”

She shook her head in dismay. “I don’t know, I just want us to be safe than sorry. We can’t afford many mistakes.”

Cal knew exactly what she meant- especially since it was the anniversary of her padawans death, Cere wanted to be safer than ever, and she wanted to protect those around her even more. It’s what drove her, at this point. Cere just didn’t want to admit it.

He nodded, and the crew was silent until the system, only a few jumps away, appeared before them. 

“What’s the planet called?” Cal asked Greez.

“Soyoria. We’ll be safe here for awhile.”

“Soyoria. . .” Cal mumbled under his breath. The planet was a dark, blue-green color, tall mountains and gray clouds dotting its surface. As they landed, Cal noted that the humid planet also had quite a few swamps scattered around, some big and others small. They would have to be careful to not fall into a mud-hole, or quicksand. He shuddered, thinking of the time a year ago when Merrin had fallen down a hole, the others unawares.  _ Never again.  _ Cal thought.

Greez landed the Mantis onto a rock over looking a valley, and they filed outside.

"Well now that we're here," Greez said, pointing a finger northwest. "you might as well try and get some fuel- just in case something else comes up."

"You're not coming with us?" Cere asked him with a frown. "Greez, is there some creature here that you're worried about?"

"No, no." He waved his hands. "Just playing it safe. You don't know what could be out there after a couple years."

Cal sighed. "You really just can't stand nature no matter what, huh?"

"You got it." Greez pulled out his widest grin.

"Well don't make me nervous!" Merrin pouted. "I've been everywhere we've come to only once, you know."

"There's nothing to be nervous about!" Greez said. "Just go get the fuel. Be uh, be back by. . ." He peered up at the sky, trying to figure out what time it is.

"We'll be back by dusk." Cere told him. "Are we ready?"

"Ready." Cal and Merrin affirmed. BD trilled at them, hurriedly climbing onto Cals shoulder.

"Be safe!" Greez called after them, climbing into the Mantis's safety.

The humidity was so strong here, swamp or not, that mosquitos bothered the group non-stop, leaving welts on their skin. The shade brought little help in the noon sun as they walked the two miles towards the trading post, and the group was terribly thirsty and hot once they saw the smoking village that stood before them.

"It's been burned down.  _ Recently _ ." Cere gasped.

Merrin frowned. "What do you think happened? Who would do this?"

"Raiders, Smugglers. . . the Empire." Cal reached for his lightsaber. "Get ready for anything."

They walked separate ways, Cere informing Greez of the situation while they searched for survivors.

Minutes passed while they searched, Merrin footsteps behind Cal, double checking where he looked seconds before. 

"Cal?" She said quietly. He grunted in response. "I don't- I don't think there's survivors. It's like on Dathomir."

He paused, looking at her. "Are you okay with being here right now? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, its just… brings me back." She frowned, looking away.

"Hey- hey, come here." Cal strode over to her and held her to him, her head resting in the crook of his neck. 

"It's going to be-" 

He was cut off by a sound of a lightsaber, a shout, and then silence. 

"Cere!" Cal called out, gripping his own lightsaber.

"I'm fine!" She called back, breathless. "You guys, you should come see this."

Merrin and Cal shared a quick, worried look, and bolted after Cere, who was standing at a doorway of a broken, blackened home.

"What is it?" Merrin asked Cere, peering over her shoulder. 

"I didn't mean to scare him- I didn't know who he was. He's hiding now, in there." 

Cal peered into the soot filled building, coughing as ash was blown into his face by a dry wind. Looking in, he saw pale, scared brown eyes that shone back at him from the fading light of day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""The boy hurriedly shook his head, aggravated. *Even this *kid* looks to be about the same age as I was.* Cal thought, bewildered at how similar he and this kid were.""

“Hey,” Cal said calmly to the youngling, frightened and alone. “Hey, we’re not here to hurt you. We just want to talk to you.” He slowly stretched out a hand towards the kid. “Can you maybe come out?”

The child hesitated, but then stepped out into the fading light, avoiding Cals hand. He was covered in dirt and soot, his eyes were wild in his fear and there was a heavy gash in his left ear. His brown locks were matted, and dirt hid in his fingernails. Cal immediately knew what this kid was going through, as he had looked just about the same once he crash landed on Bracca.

“What is your name?” Merrin asked the kid, crouching next to him.

The boy hurriedly shook his head, aggravated.  _ Even this  _ **_kid_ ** _ looks to be about the same age as I was.  _ Cal thought, bewildered at how similar he and this kid were.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Cere told him. “Do you know what happened here?”

The boy nodded his head.

Cal mentally shook himself, clearing his mind. He too, crouched next to the kid. “We could help you,” He whispered kindly. “Can you tell us what happened?”

The child stuttered his story out, but it was so jumbled and hurried none of them could process it.

“Can you repeat that, but slower please?” Merrin asked him, moving to hold the kids hand.

The kid flinched back, and looked at all of them fully in the face. He did as Merrin asked, but they were still confused. Cere understood, though.

“He doesn’t speak Basic.” She told them with a sigh. “At least he understands us, though.”

Cal nodded. “Did the Empire do this?”

The boy gave him a confused look.

“Did any troopers, men in black and white armor, come and torch your village?” Merrin asked next.

The boy shook his head, and the three of them sighed in relief.

“Was it raiders, then?” Cere asked the kid.

The word seemed familiar to him, and he nodded slowly in response.

“We can’t be sure it’s the Haxion Brood then, can we?” Merrin asked Cal quietly. He shook his head.

“Do you. . . is there anyone else who survived?” Cal asked the boy, his brow furrowing.

He shook his head sadly, turning his gaze to the ground and kicking a pebble.

Cal straightened up, Merrin rising with him. Cere sighed tiredly, and told the kid to wait there for a minute while they decided what to do. The kid nodded slightly and sat on the ground while the others huddled together.

"What should we do?" Merrin asked first. 

Cal looked back at the kid, then towards Cere. "We can't leave him here, Cere. He's just a kid."

"I know." She said firmly. "Where will we take him?"

"Take him?" Merrin frowned. "We need to take  _ care  _ of him." 

"Yeah, Cere." Cal crossed his arms. "Just look at him, he needs some rest, and proper food!"

"You're right. Let's take him in and decide later." 

They walked back to the kid, who looked up at them, worried.

"We're going to let you stay with us, kid." Cere said. "Do you have anything you want to bring?"

He shook his head, his matted hair flopping from side to side.

"I bet you're hungry." Merrin smiled kindly. "We have some food for you on our ship." 

Cal looked at the kid, thinking. "We still need the fuel, though." He crouched by the kid. "Do you know if there's any fuel left here?" 

The kid looked at Cal as if he was wondering what to make of the Jedi, and took his hand as he led him to a burnt building in the center of the village. There was only one canister of fuel left, covered by ash and rubble. It was a miracle that they found it, even if it is next to nothing.

"We need to get out of here quickly, then." Cere said. "Find a better place for fuel, and make sure no one is following us. We might not be able to stay here as long as we thought."

"That's fine with me." Merrin said.

They began to lead the kid to the Mantis, Cere letting Greez know the situation through her comm link. Cal slowed down to stay with the kid, worried that he would still feel alone.

The kid fingered something around his neck, looking shyly at Cal and back to the ground. 

"What's that around your neck?" Cal asked him kindly.

The kid grasped his shirt collar and turned away from Cal. Whatever it was, he was very protective of it. 

"Sorry, sorry." Cal said quickly, throwing his hands up in the air.

BD scurried in front of them, letting out a trill of encouragement to the boy. He looked up at Cal in response, brows furrowed. 

"That's my friend, BD-1." Cal explained to him, picking up BD for him to see. "Do you know how to speak droid?"

He shook his head, and reached up a hand to give the droid a pat on the head. The droid beeped happily at the affection, earning a small smile from the boy. 

Cal laughed. "That's okay. Maybe I can teach you?" Looking up, he saw that they were far behind. Cal could close the gap between him, Cere and Merrin in no time, but with a kid who has shorter legs it would take longer together, and Cal didn't want to leave the kid behind, or get lost on this planet if they couldn't find Cere and Merrin. So he turned to the kid, setting BD on the ground so that he could roam free.

"Do you want a piggyback ride? We need to catch up to them- Cere and Merrin, I mean."

The kid nodded after giving it some thought. He looked tired, and Cal figured he hadn't eaten well in the last couple days, so he wasn't sure if it was the kid warming up to him or asking him to relieve his exhaustion. Nonetheless, Cal lowered himself to his knees, staying as still as possible while the scrawny kid scrambled onto his back. 

"Merrin is a nightsister, from Dathomir. She uses magick, and she's really cool." He told the kid as they walked towards the pair in front of them. "Cere was a Jedi, like how I am one now. Have you ever heard of a Jedi?"

He shook his head, hugging himself closer to Cal.

Cal smiled.  _ Perhaps I'll tell him about it some other time.  _ "Greez, the captain of our ship, he's a gruff guy, but really he's sweet. He's welcome to anyone who needs help. Everyone that's on this ship is going to do their best to take care of you, I promise it."

Cal thought of how he met Prauf, and how the Abednedo had cared for him, and allowed him to blossom from his trauma. He realised he wanted the same thing for this kid, and did what Prauf did with him on the first day they met each other. He allowed the kid to grow.

"And  _ my _ name's Cal." He told the kid, turning his head towards him with a soft smile. "You don't have to tell me your own now, just do it when you feel like you're ready. I can wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but it definitely helped me figure out what I want to do with this fic! it's v soft and sweet, and I'm so excited to write the next few chapters <3 thanks for reading lovelies!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""The kid finished his third helping of the roast once they had finished discussing, and Cere stood up to wash his plate. None of the others had eaten yet, because they were too focused on this new change. 
> 
> Merrin and Cal turned to look at the boy, who stared at them wide eyed. He was focused on this change, too.""

Once they gave the kid some food, they couldn't stop him. They didn't even get the chance to clean him off first, or even tend to his torn ear, but that was just thanks to Greez at the ready with a banta meat roast and bread, already there to take care of the kid. 

They sat quietly in the main hull, the kid quickly glancing up at them in between his spoonfuls of broth. They didn't really know what to do about anything just yet. Or at least, they didn't know what to do first. 

Greez got out into the darkening sky to fill the fuel tank while Cere, Cal and Merrin planned on where to go next.

"We could go to Gamorr." Cere started, leaning towards the holotable.

"Why would we do that? It's too dangerous there, and we've got a kid with us." Cal said, crossing his arms after giving a quick glance towards the kid, who was rapidly inhaling his food. 

"What's so dangerous about it?" Merrin asked. 

Cere sighed as she looked between the two of them. "There may be some. . .  _ mercenaries  _ there, but it's a good spot if we were to get some fuel real quick." 

Cal frowned at her.

"I'm  _ serious _ , just drop in, get what we need, and go back out. We won't even have to stay there for a day."

"I don't like it." Cal said.

"Okay. . ." She put in a new set of coordinates. "What about Ryloth?"

" _ Again? _ " Cal groaned, leaning back heavily. 

"Cere," Merrin said slowly. "I hope you haven't forgotten me being nearly sold into slavery. That was about a year ago, remember?"

Cere sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You're right, you're right. I'm sorry Merrin. Where do you think we should go? Where was the safest you felt while you were trading?"

"I liked Rishi." Merrin started. "I know we've only been there once or twice, but we could definitely stay there for a few months. It fits exactly what we need, and we could even get some additional parts to the ship, if needed. It'll be safe enough for the young one, as well."

Cere nodded, seeing that all were satisfied. "Alright. Let's go there in the morning. We all need our rest."

The kid finished his third helping of the roast once they had finished discussing, and Cere stood up to wash his plate. None of the others had eaten yet, because they were too focused on this new change. 

Merrin and Cal turned to look at the boy, who stared at them wide eyed. He was focused on this change, too.

"Let me take care of his ear." Merrin said quietly. She stood up and strode down the hall, towards the storage room. She knew first aid well, due to taking care of Cals wounds each time he got in a battle and was a little bit too cocky during a fight. In fact, he was still healing from a pretty bad blaster shot in his shoulder that was given to him two months ago. Merrin had quietly wrapped it in gauze while she listened to Cals version of the battle he had went through with the rebels, making sure that he felt safe with her.

Cal stared back at the kid in thought, and Merrin came back as quickly as she went.

"This might sting a little," She whispered to the kid as she crouched beside him. "But we've got to clean your ear. Is that okay with you?"

The boy nodded slowly, and winced when Merrin gently held up a rag of antiseptic to the ear, lightly dabbing at the wound. Once he adjusted to the sting, Cal had a question for him. 

"How. . . how long were you out there? Alone?" 

The kid held up six fingers, a heavy shadow falling across his face as he frowned. 

Cal had a sudden thought, an idea, once he saw the kid use his hands to communicate. 

"Do you know sign language?" He asked the kid.

The boy brightened up immediately, his back straightening.

_ Yes. _ He signed.

Merrin watched them as Cal sighed in relief, glad that they were able to properly communicate now.

"Can I ask how you learned it?" Cal spoke, signing as he went along. He was a little rusty, as it had been quite a few years since he had done it, and he had to go slowly. 

The boy faltered at the question. His brow furrowed as he signed,  _ deaf sister.  _

"What did he say?" Merrin asked.

"Deaf sister." Cal replied, tears shining in his eyes.

_ How did you learn it? _ The kid asked. Merrin was searching through her bag for the proper bandage now.

"I-" Cal faltered, trying to think of the proper movement for what he was about to say. "Remember how I said I'm a Jedi? My master and I were on a planet for a mission for about a year, and I wanted to communicate with civilians. I wanted to be their friend and let them know that they're not alone."

_ Where is your master now?  _

Cal's breath hitched. Merrin stopped what she was doing and gave him a worried look. 

"Gone." Cal forced out.

_ Oh. I'm sorry. _

"Yeah," Cal blinked his tears away. "I'm sorry too. About your family."

Merrin put the bandage on the ear, the only one standing in between their silence.

"It'll take a few weeks to heal," She told him. "But it'll be as good as new by that time." She moved over to sit next to Cal.

"Maybe we should get you cleaned up. We have a refresher in here, and I have some clean clothes for you, for the time being." Cal signed to the kid. "They'll be a bit big- I'm sure that's obvious- but they'll be comfortable."

_ Okay,  _ the boy signed.

Merrin saw that he agreed, so she led them down the hall into the refresher, heating up a bath. They let the kid inside the small room, and Cal moved to shut the door, but the boy held onto the door, stopping Cal from closing it. He had a troubled look on his face as he looked to the Jedi and nightsister.

"Oh, okay." Cal said quietly, slowly moving the door so that it was cracked. "Is this better?"

He nodded, and Cal and Merrin left him there, walking back to the main hull. 

"We'll be right out here, buddy." Cal called over his shoulder as he and Merrin sat on the sofa.

"You're good with kids." Merrin told him, crossing her legs as she turned to Cal.

"Am I?" He frowned. 

"It's true." Cere said, walking in from the kitchen. "You would have done well for those younglings from the holocron, if we hadn't destroyed it." She sat across from them, sitting on her hands.

"I would've done anything for them, if given the chance." Cal replied.

"I know." She nodded. "Which is why I brought it up. Now's your chance."

Cal frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You mean you haven't been sensing his abilities through the force?" 

"Abilities?" 

Merrin understood. "Cal, I think she means that he's force sensitive."

"Force sensitive. . ." The gears in his head began to turn, and he wondered about the kid. "Do you think that was why his village was attacked? Because he uses the Force?"

"It's a possibility." Cere replied. 

"But- but the Empire wasn't there. He said so!" 

"Could anyone else hunt down force sensitives that savagely?" Merrin asked.

"The Haxion Brood could." Cere said. "Let's just hope it's not them, for our sakes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa sorry it took so long to update!! apparently I barely have carpal tunnel so I have to wear a brace for at least three weeks 😬 I hope you enjoyed this!! thanks for reading lovelies!! <33


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""Cal nodded and stood up, stretching his body out. He walked into Merrins room to see if the kid was there, and when he saw that he wasn't he checked his own. The kid was resting peacefully, curled up in Cal's covers. A large, brown and orange poncho covered his small body, a black wool sweater underneath. Cal smiled to himself at the sight, and walked quietly to the kid, nudging him lightly in the shoulder.""

Cal had passed out on the sofa while the kid was in the bath, and woke up to small fingers stroking through his hair. Even with his eyes closed, he sensed it was Merrin, gently waking him up.

"I couldn't find any clothes his size." Merrin whispered. "So I gave him some of yours. Is that okay?"

"Hm." Cal grunted in response. "What time is it?" 

"Almost dawn. I have to leave soon. Greez brought us to Rishi while you were asleep."

Wordlessly and tiredly, Cal tugged at her waist and pulled her close. With a smile, Merrin snuggled close to him, against his chest.

"I don't want you to go just yet." He said quietly.

"I know." Merrin replied. "I actually would've had taken you along this time."

"Really?" He pulled her closer, smiling into her silver hair. "I would've liked that. There's also like, two billion people there, the last I checked. Would that have been safe?"

Merrin shrugged. "Probably not, I guess. You've also got the kid to watch, now." 

Cal's heart skipped a beat as he looked down at her soft smile. "What do you think of him?" 

"He looks like he needs someone to care for him. A friend." She wrapped her hands around his neck, shrugging slightly as she added. "A haircut, too."

"Oh yeah?" Cal smirked. "Would you be willing to do that?"

"If he'll let me."

Cal bit his lip. "Yeah. He seems pretty nervous- hopefully I'll be able to help him get used to being around here."

"I'm sure you can do it." 

They rested in each other's arms, looking into each others eyes as they took each other in. Merrin smiled mischievously and leaned in slowly. . . slowly. . .

Greez cleared his throat as he stood over them. "It's time for you to grab your bags and get ready. There's a lot of people here, I don't want us to get too much attention. Get in, and get out. You hear me, Merrin?"

Merrin giggled as she turned back towards Cal. "Sir, yes sir." 

"What was that?" Greez asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Nothing. I'm coming." 

Merrin pulled herself out of Cals grasp and walked to her bedroom, looking for her empty bags while Cal laid his head back down, resting his eyes. The nightsister surprised the jedi with a quick kiss on his cheek as she strode by him towards the door.

"I- hey!" Cal called to her, his eyes widening in shock.

She grinned at him as she opened the door. "Have fun with your kid while I'm gone! Greez, make sure that he doesn't do something stupid, will you?"

"Yeah, yeah." The lateron answered as he waved goodbye. He eyed the astonished redhead with a smirk. "Get that stupid grin off your face, kid. If you're finally awake, go get that youngling woken up so that we can eat."

Cal nodded and stood up, stretching his body out. He walked into Merrins room to see if the kid was there, and when he saw that he wasn't he checked his own. The kid was resting peacefully, curled up in Cal's covers. A large, brown and orange poncho covered his small body, a black wool sweater underneath. Cal smiled to himself at the sight, and walked quietly to the kid, nudging him lightly in the shoulder.

"Hey- kid." Cal whispered as he crouched down. 

The kid remained asleep even as Cal nudged him lightly a second time.  _ Looks like he needed some sleep.  _ Cal thought. 

He pushed the kids shoulder a bit harder this time. "Hey!" He whispered loudly. 

Cal felt the boys tension with the force before he woke.

With a jerk, the kid flailed his arms around while he adjusted to his surroundings. He missed Cal by inches. 

"Hey hey hey hey." Cal said quickly, trying to calm the child as he backed up out of harm's way. "It's me. Just me. Do you want some breakfast? Merrin left to get supplies and we can't walk outside right now because of it- busy planet, if you get what I mean."

The boy stared at him wide eyed, unsure of how to react. He nodded hesitantly, and signed  _ Breakfast sounds good. I'm hungry.  _

"Ha, me too bud." Cal grinned as he signed back. "Greez, Cere and BD-1 are with us on the ship, though. If luck is with us, all three will be at the breakfast table!" 

Cal stood up and made sure the kid was right behind him as they walked toward the dining set. Greez eyed the boy happily as he set bacon and eggs down at the table.

"You hungry kid? We've got enough to fill you up." 

The kid nodded with the smallest of smiles, and signed towards the lateron.

"Uh, what's he saying Cal?" Greez mumbled towards the Jedi.

The redhead smiled, looking from boy to lateron. "He says thank you."

"Oh- hey, uh. . ." Greez stammered. Cal swore the alien was blushing. "No problem kid."

Cal grinned and clapped a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Here, take a seat." Greez said quickly. "Let me get you boys some water, you gotta stay hydrated."

Cal pulled out a chair for the boy, and adjusted himself to his own seat so that they were both comfortable. Greez hurried in with their drinks and smiled at them both while all three of them began to eat.

"Is Cere not joining us?" Cal asked.

Greez's smile turned into a frown at the question. "You know how she is at this time." He said quietly, eyeing the hall into the rooms. "The whole Trilla situation anniversary only being yesterday and all. We should let her be for awhile."

Cal nodded solemnly into his cup.

The boy set down his fork and signed  _ Who is she? _

"Trilla?" Cal questioned.

He nodded. 

Cal glanced at Greez, who appeared at unease, and looked towards the boy. "Maybe I'll tell you that story some other time."

The kid understood, and without a word he continued eating his meal. 

Cal and Greez shared a look, a look that said  _ what do we do now? _ Cal shrugged halfheartedly, and Greez raised an eyebrow before turning back to the boy.

"Say kid, we never got your name? Do you care to tell it to us?"

The boys fork clattered to the floor as his hands shot up to his ears, his eyes shut tight.

Cal and Greez jumped at the sudden sound, and shared a saddened look across the breakfast table. The Jedi reached a gentle hand out and wrapped it around the boys wrist. 

"Hey, it's okay bud." Cal said quietly, looking tenderly into the child's brown eyes. "Do you not like your name?"

He shook his head hurriedly, his hands still covering his ears.

"Probably has some bad connotations with it." Greez suggested.

Cal nodded without looking at him. "That's okay kid. Maybe you can think of a name that you'd like us to call you one day? Does that sound good?"

The boy nodded slowly, his hands hesitantly leaving the sides of his head. In an instant, the boy had his arms wrapped around Cals middle, face pressed up against his chest. Cal gasped in shock, and wrapped his own arms around the boy, holding him close. 

"It's okay kid. It's okay." Cal whispered as he rubbed his back with one hand.

Greez had a hint of a smile on his face as he stood up, looking at the pair. He silently picked up the dishes and walked back towards the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorttttt chapter but only bc I had major writers block over how cal was gonna talk to the kid 🥴 sorry it took so long! coronavirus made me seriously mentally drained oof. hope y'all are taking care and staying safe. thanks for reading even tho this is one of my worst chapters! I have a good idea for next chapter tho and I hope to have it out by the end of this week.


End file.
